


La Celestina

by Lechatetlabeille



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Hate to Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Korrasami Anniversary, Korrasami is Canon, Lesbian Character, Love, Shipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lechatetlabeille/pseuds/Lechatetlabeille
Summary: Opal es una vivaz chica universitaria de 24 años, próxima a cumplir los 25, que ama su vida, ama a su familia, ama a su novio y ama a sus amigos, en especial a sus dos mejores amigas: Korra y Asami.Y justamente por ese cariño inconmensurable que les tiene de su mente no sale la idea que esas chicas deberían ser pareja. ¿Podrá lograrlo o fracasará estrepitosamente?Un Korrasami AU desde una perspectiva diferente.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Kudos: 10





	La Celestina

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Korra no me pertenece, sus excelentes personajes y grandes aventuras son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko… Y de Nickelodeon.

* * *

** La Celestina **

—Agh… -Al ver que su quejido no fue escuchado repitió con mayor énfasis- dije AGH…

La pálida mujer de cabellos grises dejó la pluma encima de los documentos que estaba leyendo y miró a su sobrina enarcando una ceja.

—Okey... escúpelo.

—Al fin, gracias, llevo media hora intentando llamar tu atención ¿Has considerado ir a un grupo de apoyo para adictos al trabajo? -Al ver a su tía entrecerrar los ojos, la ojioliva decidió ir al grano. Se puso recta en su asiento y miró a su tía con total seriedad- Tía Lin, ¿Cómo se conquista a una mujer?

La mayor casi escupe el agua que estaba comenzando a beber.

—¿Qué mier…? ¿A qué viene eso Opal? -cuestionó prestando ahora si total atención a su familiar- ¿Ahora te gustan las mujeres? ¿Qué pasó con ese noviecillo tuyo… Bolón?

—Bolín tía- mencionó la menor volteando los ojos- y no, pero hay una situación...

Opal es una vivaz chica universitaria de 24 años, próxima a cumplir los 25, que ama su vida, ama a su familia, ama a su novio y ama a sus amigos, en especial a sus dos mejores amigas: Korra y Asami.

Y justamente por ese cariño inconmensurable que les tiene y por conocerlas ya desde hace un par de años, de su mente no sale la idea que esas chicas deberían ser pareja.

Sí, sí… quizás sea algo ilógico para muchos y la tacharían de loca mirándola raro (como su tía policía lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento mientras le contaba todo), principalmente porque era de conocimiento popular que aquellas dos no congeniaban mucho… todo después de un pasado algo turbio y confuso con algo de engaño y sinsabor por un ex en común.

 _“Estúpido Mako”_ -pensaba Opal mientras seguía explicándole las ideas a una Lin que se estaba arrepintiendo de darle una llave de su casa a su sobrina.

¡Pero tampoco era como que esas dos se odiaran!, habían limado sus grandes asperezas hace tiempo; ella al ser buena amiga de las dos sabía que ya no sentían nada por Mako, ni resentimiento la una por la otra; sin embargo, el hecho de que en algún momento ambas habían competido por las atenciones de un tipo que aunque no era mala persona no las merecía y de cierta manera había jugado con ambas a la vez, las había puesto en una situación tan incómoda que llegaron a, en un silencioso acuerdo, tratar de evitarse en la medida de lo posible.

—¡Y es estúpido intentar evitar a tu alma gemela para toda la vida, tía!

—Almas gemelas… ¿Las dos mujeres que se ignoran? -al ver el ferviente asentimiento de su sobrina la mujer apretó el puente de su nariz- déjame ver si entiendo... Entonces ¿Tú quieres que Korra y Asami sean pareja? -viendo un nuevo asentimiento añadió- ¿Siquiera sabes si les gustan las mujeres?

—Me ofendes tía, claro que lo sé, soy amiga de ambas. Korra más gay y se muere, ha tenido citas con algunas chicas y no pierde la oportunidad de hacer que las mujeres –“ _A veces incluso yo_ ”, pensó, pero mejor calló eso- babeen por sus músculos y por sus senos. Asami es más discreta… pero igual es coqueta y más de una vez la he atrapado viéndole el trasero a más de una…

—Okey, okey, ya entendí

La policía quedó meditando el asunto. Ella conocía a ambas chicas, eran amigas de años de su sobrina y de una forma u otra habían terminado siendo gratas conocidas de la familia, incluso de ella y si era sincera… le caían bien. Aun así, ambas chicas tenían personalidades completamente distintas así que no podía ver como “Nacieron para estar juntas” (citando a su sobrina).

—¿Entonces? La respuesta a mi pregunta…

—Pues Opal, tú también eres mujer, tu dirás… ¿Cómo te conquistó Balón?

—Bolin, tía -dijo volviendo a poner los ojos en blanco, a veces parecía que la mujer se equivocaba adrede- Y obvio que soy una chica y sé qué nos gusta, pero quería saber si entre mujeres hay alguna especie de código gay o algo parecido -mencionó haciendo una mueca pensativa

Lin resopló. No sabía cómo, pese a ser adulta, su sobrina podía ser tan infantil.

—Sí, tenemos una sociedad secreta y tenemos una lesbiseñal…

—¡¿En serio?!- mencionó sorprendida la mujer golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos y tirando los portalápices de paso.

—Agh… claro que no. -Lin frunció el ceño y levantó su utensilio de oficina- Escúchame, el proceso de cortejo es el mismo sea con chicos o chicas. Se llaman la atención, tienen citas y…

—¡Eso! -gritó la menor haciendo sobresaltar a su tía - ¡Una cita es la solución!

—Que dos chicas que no se hablan concreten una cita… Ja, suerte con eso…

—Es que ellas no sabrán que están en una porque yo estaré allí con ellas -mencionó Opal, levantándose de su asiento y atando cabos mentales mientras caminaba de un lado al otro- ya verás ¡Seré su celestina! propiciaré los ambientes adecuados, seré la alcahueta de su ilícito cortejo, tan secreto que ni ellas mismas sabrán qué está pasando hasta que… ¡Pum! Hayan caído en las garras del amor y no les quede más remedio que ser felices y comer perdices… Sí ¡Es perfecto, eso haremos! -mencionó alzando las manos y riendo de una forma maquiavélica.

—A veces me preocupas, Opal… espera… ¿Haremos?

—¡Claro! Obviamente tía Kya y tú me ayudarán.

—Olvídalo, no hay manera de que nos involucremos en algo tan absur…

—¡Cariño, ya llegué!

Al escuchar la voz de la médico llamar desde la sala, tía y sobrina intercambiaron miradas cual película del viejo oeste. Telepáticamente aceptaron el reto y desde allí fue cuestión de velocidad y estrategia. Quien llegara antes con la recién llegada sería la ganadora, pues podría hablar primero con ella para convencerla de tomar un bando. Cualquiera diría que su esposa policía tendría las de ganar, pero Opal sabía que su tía política la amaba y más de una vez había mandado a dormir a la policía al mueble solo para que ella tuviera un espacio en la cama para pasar la noche.

Tras hacerse zancadas y ponerse obstáculos hasta el piso de abajo, la policía por su buena condición física debido a sus años de servicio iba ganando, pero no contaba con la mejor carta de la menor: El teatro.

La joven de tez morena fingió torcerse el tobillo y llorar, a lo que la médica dejó botada a su esposa que recientemente había llegado a su lado y se acercó a la chica para ver cómo estaba y conversar con ella. Opal se levantó abrazada de su tía doctora y fue con ella conversando hacia el sofá mientras le lanzada una mirada de diablilla a su otra tía y le sacaba la lengua.

 _“Maldita mocosa, cambiaré la cerradura de la puerta para la próxima_ ”-mascullando susurrantes insultos por la derrota, se alejó hacia su bar para servirse un trago. Ya había pasado por situaciones así, aunque ninguna con alguna idea tan absurda, y sabía como terminaría. Dos contra una, ella perdiendo, por los siglos de los siglos.

—Entonces está decidido -dijo Kya en voz alta después de pasar más de media hora cuchicheando con su sobrina política, ignorando ambas las miradas asesinas de la de tez blanca- este fin de semana comenzará el plan conquista

—¡Las tres mosqueteras entrarán en acción!

Lin solo pudo suspirar prefiriendo no saber en qué líos nuevamente la meterán.

* * *

—¿Al parque de diversiones? ¿Estás segura?

—Claro tía Lin, allí fue la primera cita a la que me llevó Bolín, fuimos a todos esas atracciones tranquilas y románticas… fue tan lindo… -mencionó la chica más joven con ojos de corazón mientras su tía policía hacía gestos de asco

—¿Y qué vela pintamos nosotras en este entierro? - mencionó Lin exasperada

—Cariño, ya te lo dije, somos el apoyo moral de Opal, así que no seas amargada y ponte tu gabardina, gafas y sombrero que esto será divertido

—Eso tía Kya, por eso eres mi favorita -Mencionó Opal abrazando a la mayor mientras Lin ponía los ojos en blanco- ahora váyanse por allá, manténganse alejadas pero vigilantes.

La chica más joven se fue a encontrar con sus amigas, con las cuáles había concretado días anteriores para salir, sin saber ellas, claro está, que iba a estar la otra presente. Al irlas a ver se topó con que andaban incómodas, viéndose de reojo por estar en el mismo punto de encuentro, pero sin saludarse.

—Chicas, llegaron al fin, ¡Ahora vamos a los paseos!

Ambas mujeres se miraron extrañadas mientras cada una era arrastrada por un brazo de la menor. Sabían que Opal era amiga de ambas, pero no esperaban que esta las concretara para salir el mismo día. Ambas se encogieron de hombros y decidieron dejarlo pasar, después de todo Opal era Opal.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a las casas de puntería con chorritos de agua, al tierno carrusel doble, luego a la rueda moscovita de parejas y finalmente a los románticos cisnes del paseo del amor?

Ambas mujeres se miraron extrañadas enarcando una ceja para luego ver a su amiga en común.

—Estás loca si crees que he venido a gastar dinero en esas chiquilladas. A un parque de diversiones se viene por lo extremo. -dijo Korra chocando sus puños.

—Concuerdo, la velocidad es lo único que llama la atención de aquí.

—Ah, así que eres ruda… ¿Y qué tal las alturas, paliducha?

—Un juego de niños, morena.

—Entonces qué te parece si vamos a la montaña rusa 360 y luego…

Opal no prestó atención al resto, por un lado, le preocupaban las atracciones que sus amigas estaban eligiendo, eso no era lo que ella tenía _planeado “algo divertido pero tranquilo que las hiciera intimar”_ No había tomado en cuenta lo salvajes que podían ser y ella, muy a su pesar, no era muy buena ni con la altura ni con la velocidad… ¡Hasta calcularlas en física le daba ansiedad!

Pero por otro lado ambas mujeres estaban socializando… Desafiándose mutuamente, sí, pero era un avance… ¿No?

Apretó el estómago y dio su mejor sonrisa fingida mientras era arrastrada por esas mujeres de miradas competitivas… _“¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?”_

* * *

—Tranquila, inhala… exhala… ¡Y sigue volteando para allá! -exclamó la ojiazul

Korra y Asami hicieron gestos de asco. Quién diría que después de dos horas de atracciones extremas donde la adrenalina invadía sus venas, ahora llevaban 10 minutos cogiendo el corto cabello de Opal y dándole palmaditas de apoyo mientras la más joven terminaba de vomitar hasta su apellido.

—Debiste decirnos desde antes que no eras buena con esto…

—D-de qué hablan, fue diver… -la chica no alcanzó a hablar porque una nueva arcada vino a ella.

Después de cinco minutos más finalmente se alejaron del basurero.

—Ahora podemos seguir… carrusel… cisnes… paseo…

—¿Estás loca? Estás más pálida que Sato.

—Irónico que concordemos tantas veces en un día, es hora llevarte a casa, ayúdame a llevarla a mi auto…

—No es necesario chicas, nosotras la llevaremos

Tanto Korra como Asami alzaron la vista y se impresionaron

—Lin, Kya, que sorpresa tan… ¿conveniente? -mencionó la ojiazul, extrañada.

—Opal nos había dicho que a esta hora la vengamos a ver -acotó Kya dispersando dudas- Por lo visto se pasó con los juegos, de aquí en adelante nos encargamos nosotras, no se preocupen chicas.

Acto seguido las dos mujeres mayores agradecieron y se despidieron de las menores viendo como cada una se iba por su lado. No perdieron tiempo y trasladaron a la enferma a la salida.

—Por eso te preguntaba si estabas segura de que sería una buena idea. Necia.

—¡No me rendiré! ¡He perdido una batalla, pero no la gue…!

Viendo como su sobrina salía corriendo al tacho de basura más cercano, Lin sonoramente suspiró mientras su mujer le daba palmaditas de comprensión.

* * *

—Ensayo y error. Obviamente esta segunda vez lo haremos mejor, pelotón.

—Tercera, Opal ¿O acaso te olvidas de que hace unos días las quisiste llevar al zoológico y casi te come un maldito caimán? -enfatizó despectivamente su tía policía, aún estaba enojada con su sobrina por haber tenido que meterse al área del reptil y luchar con él para sacarla viva. Tenía la impresión de que algo de la estupidez y/o imprudencia de su novio se le había pegado por osmosis.

—Uhm, sí, creo que tengo amnesia selectiva… -mencionó la joven erizándose un poco- pero no importa, mejor aún ¡La tercera es la vencida!

—Opal, cariño, ¿Qué tal si intentamos esta vez algo más tranquilo?

—Tienes razón Tía Kya -mencionó meditando- ¿Cuál fue el primer lugar al que tía Lin te invitó en su primera cita?

—¿Quién dice que ella fue la que me invitó a mí? -mencionó la doctora guiñando un ojo y riendo ante la boca en “o” de su sobrina

—¡Tía Lin! ¡No sabía que eras la pasiva!

Kya, al ver que su esposa se puso roja de la vergüenza y estaba a punto de cometer parricidio, avanzó poniéndose detrás de su amada y masajeó sus hombros mientras seguía la conversación.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, la primera cita que tuvimos fue en un cine y eso es justamente lo que te iba a recomendar. Imagina una película romántica en un lugar tranquilo, pacífico y donde tu integridad física no esté en vilo…

—¡Qué buena idea! -se animó la menor levantándose del sofá de la sala- Iré a ver la cartelera, elegir los asientos idóneos, también para ustedes, aunque más atrás para que sean testigos de la magia del amor… qué será bueno ver…

No escucharon del soliloquio de la joven pues esta, concentrada en sus planes, se había marchado al estudio del piso de arriba.

—Te juro que esta muchacha me dará un aneurisma.

—Paciencia mi bottom cazadora de cocodrilos, esta vez no creo que algo pueda salir mal.

Ante el gruñido de su esposa por la broma, simplemente rió, esperando que los planes de su sobrina esta vez marchen a la perfección.

—En serio, estoy a punto de llamar a Su y decirle que le prohíban a Opal estar con ese muchacho. La estupidez es contagiosa.

Ya llevaban algún tiempo viendo la película y había múltiples aspectos que destacar. Lo bueno era que después de las dos salidas anteriores, ambas chicas ya no se miraban raro y al llegar al punto de encuentro ya se saludaban, escuetamente, porque sabía que ambas esperaban a la misma persona. _“Viva el conductismo”-_ pensó la menor.

Otro aspecto positivo es que las hipotéticamente futuras tórtolas estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, sí tuvo que inventar que como era más bajita no podía ver por algún pobre hombre alto del asiento delantero, pero no hubo mayores preguntas o quejas. Ambas estaban tranquilitas viendo la película. Eso le dio confianza para hace ya rato disculparse sin esperar a recibir respuesta e ir _“al baño”,_ escabulléndose asientos más atrás con sus tías.

—¿Qué opinan? Miren ¡hasta logré que comieran de las mismas palomitas!

—Eso ciertamente es un logro -elogió Kya habiendo notado que ambas mujeres tenían desde hace rato cada una, una mano en el canguil, pareciendo que estaban encubriendo en el interior del tarro que las tenían agarradas- pero ¿Por qué estamos viendo la última película de Harry Potter?

—Es más niña, ¿Dónde carajo conseguiste un cine que a estas alturas exhibiera esta película? ¿Y por qué está llena la sala como si fuera estreno?

—Oh, no subestimes el poder de los potterhead, tía Lin -mencionó mostrando la cicatriz de rayo falsa que adornaba su frente para combinar con el ambiente- y respondiendo a tu pregunta, es por eso, mira.

La joven miró expectante la pantalla donde el protagonista de la película estaba viendo los últimos recuerdos secretos del revelado antihéroe, Snape.

_“Lo mantuviste vivo para que muriera en el momento adecuado… lo criaste como un cerdo para el matadero…”_

—En serio niña, creí que cuando te dije que nada de terror sino sólo romanticismo debías elegir, había quedado claro…

—¡Shh! Aquí viene… mencionó con un gritillo bajo, alternando eufórica su mirada desde la pantalla hasta sus amigas.

_“Lily… ¿Después de tanto tiempo?”_

_“Siempre”_

Después de esas palabras se escuchó un quejido colectivo entre acallados llantos, consolaciones y sorbidos de nariz.

—Díganme si eso no es romanticismo… -mencionó Opal limpiándose las lágrimas y sorbiéndose la nariz con un pañuelo.

Ambas mujeres mayores se vieron de reojo y prefirieron callar, en un salón lleno de frikis era mejor no enardecer a la extraña multitud que las rodeaba.

* * *

—Obviamente estamos haciendo algo mal…

—No me digas -la mujer de la cicatriz en la mejilla rodó los ojos

—¡Necesitamos más ideas Korrasami!

—¿Korrasami? -preguntó la pareja al unísono

—Ya saben… Korra+Asami=Korrasami… Ustedes serían Kyalin… -al ver las cejas arqueadas de sus tías carraspeó- bueno, eso no importa. Lo importante es que, debido a nuestras múltiples decepciones, he traído la artillería pesada.

—¿Es por eso que estás aquí, Kuvi-Kuv?

—Sí tía- La mujer del lunar seriamente asintió.

Después del fracaso del cine, donde descubrió que las dos chicas en realidad se habían quedado dormidas de aburrimiento con las manos metidas en el tarro; se había sumado otro fiasco de cita tranquila, esta vez en el museo donde, aunque Asami había disfrutado el arte, Korra había estado fastidiada por estar muriendo de aburrimiento.

Tras eso _“Las tres mosqueteras”_ habían acordado que quizás sí había que inyectarle un poquito de emoción al asunto… Lo que no esperaban las mayores era que la dichosa Celestina volviera a llevar todo a los extremos y consiguiera puestos en la lucha libre (Había que admirar sus variados contactos) obviamente ganó todo el ánimo de la morena que no paraba de gritar “¡Dale con la silla!”, pero solo consiguió descontento por parte de la pelinegra que consideraba todo ese espectáculo una barbarie sin sentido.

Parecía imposible llegar a un equilibrio. Por eso y pensando que un carro de tres ruedas no llegaría a ningún lado, le comentó todo a su hermana Kuvira; la cual también era muy amiga de la morena y la convenció de ayudar (Garantizándole de antemano que le conseguiría una cita con su otra amiga Ginger, la cual era heterosexual… pero ese era un asunto del cual la Opal del futuro se iba a preocupar). Además, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, últimamente había visto a su hermana y a Korra muy juntitas e íntimas y temía que se fueran a enamorar.

 _“Pues no mi ciela, el korvira no es opción”-_ pensó, tachando mentalmente ese ingenioso nombre que recientemente había creado para el antagónico emparejamiento de su imaginación

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu plan sobrina? – preguntó Lin, interesada, pues no sabía con qué la menor había convencido a la reciente militar, pero al ser tan inteligente la del lunar, sus ideas quizás aportarían, para ya con esto terminar.

La mujer de larga y pulcra trenza se paró, y caminando comenzó a hablar.

Conozco bien a Korra, a Sato no tanto, pero sé lo básico. Ambas son apasionadas… ¿Qué tal una salida a los bolos?

Habiendo acordado de antemano pensar antes de actuar, meditaron la opción.

—A mí me gusta… mencionó Opal.

—No lo creo, si bien la idea no es mala, esas dos son demasiado competitivas.

—Sí, tienes razón cariño, de sólo pensar en el desastre que se armaría entre el choque de la puntería de Asami y la fuerza de Korra…

Todas las presentes se erizaron y descartaron la elección.

—¿Qué tal un concierto? Sería idóneo para sus espíritus fuertes y apasionados, libera emociones y puede que en la emoción del momento se genere ese momento mágico con el cual Opal me ha estado atosigando.

—¡Yo no atosigo! Por otro lado, me gusta la idea… ¿Tías?

Ambas mujeres comienzan a cuchichear, pero al final terminaron asintiendo.

—Solo habría que decidir a qué tipo de concierto… -comenzó a decir Kuvira adoptando una postura pensativa, pero fue interrumpida por su hermana.

—¡De eso no te preocupes! ¡Lo tengo cubiertoooo!

—¿Siempre que tiene una idea sale corriendo? -preguntó la militar a sus tías, enarcando una ceja al ver a su hermana salir como loca de la casa

—El 90% del tiempo… en fin ¿Té? -al ver el asentimiento, comenzó a servir-Aún nos tienes que contar cómo te ha ido en tu nueva promoción militar.

—Sí, tu mamá ha estado de forma insoportable restregándome en la cara que policía no supera a militar -mencionó Lin con una leve sonrisa de orgullo.

La mujer del lunar se sonrojó levemente, agradeció por el té y comenzó gustosa sus anécdotas. Después, aunque no era tan expresiva ni sentimental como Opal, igual tenía un cariño especial por sus tías… además de seguro su hermana se había llevado el coche así que tendría que esperar a que volviera.

* * *

—¡¿Y cómo rayos iba a saber yo que saldría mal?!

—No sé hermana… que tal si por elegir un estilo musical que no les guste a ninguna de ellas y solo a ti…

—El kpop es lo de moda -se defendió con un puchero

—O tal vez por haberte querido colar tras bastidores…y tirarle una bebida a un guardia cuando te descubrió, Opal…-mencionaba furiosa Lin- Por cierto, recuerda que por la orden de restricción ya no podrás ir a los conciertos ni acercarte a ningún lugar donde estén los chinos esos…

—¡Que son Koreanos! -la joven mujer se echó a llorar a moco tendido

—Ya, ya, no sean tan malas con ella el día de su cumpleaños-regañó Kya a su sobrina y esposa- y tú cariño anímate y no llores más que se te correrá el maquillaje. Vamos, hoy es tu día, estás tan bella y debes estar feliz, querida.

—P-pero Tía… es que yo en verdad quería que ellas estuvieran juntas para mi cumpleaños… las quiero tanto a esas dos, son insoportables, pero así las amo… por eso ansiaba verlas juntas, porque sé que serían muy felices… ese hubiese sido para mí el mejor regalo… -suspiró tristemente resignada

—No te preocupes, siempre podemos encerrarlas en un closet, decirles “Ahora bésense” y no dejarlas salir hasta que estén totalmente “Unificadas” …

Ante la risa maligna de la mujer del lunar, las tres restantes se alejaron un paso de ella y con un tic en el ojo prefirieron ignorar continuar la conversación.

—Eso pasa cuando intentas juntar el agua con el aceite- sentenció Lin

—Yo más bien diría que los opuestos se atraen… miren…– les susurró Kya

Las cuatro quedaron anonadadas al observar que, unos metros más allá una visiblemente nerviosa morena miraba insistentemente a una distraída pelinegra que estaba en la barra, todo mientras tomaba profundas bocanadas de aire como dándose valor y se ajustaba el vestido de coctel Azul.

—¡Raavalupe bendita! -Dio un gritillo la menor- ¡Vengan, vengan!

Siendo guiadas por la curiosidad, las cuatro mujeres se escabulleron detrás del bar de la fiesta, sobornaron al Barman con un billete para que no delatara su presencia y actuara normal mientras ellas aguzaban el oído para poder espiar

—H-Hey Paliducha… -saludó intentando mostrarse casual y no nerviosa.

—Hola morena… -devolvió el saludo examinándola de reojo y sonrosándose.

—Estaba pensando… pues… han sido unos días muy locos ¿No?

—Con Opal siempre es así… no sé que mosco le ha picado últimamente…

—Exacto, ha estado más desatada de lo normal jaja, pero así se la quiere.

—Muy cierto… aunque, muy aparte de sus raras salidas y posible pérdida del discernimiento y buen juicio de nuestra amiga… creo que no hay mal que por bien no venga…

—¿A qué te refieres? - Mencionó colocándose a su lado y mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

—Pues… -mencionó avergonzada mientras sus manos jugaban con el filo de su vestido rojo- creo que he descubierto que no eres tan _“insoportable”_ Korra…

Las mejillas de la castaña se oscurecieron un poco y dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Pues yo también creo que no has sido tan _“mala”_ como lo imagine-mordiendo ligeramente su labio le tendió una mano a la pelinegra- O-oye… ¿Quieres… bailar?

—Pensé que nunca lo pedirías…

Sonrojada y sonriente, la mayor aceptó; agarró la mano de la morena y siendo rodeada por un brazo de ella en su cintura se dejó llevar a la pista de baile para dar una oportunidad a ese curioso sentir estaban comenzando a experimentar.

Tres de las cuatro espías se quedaron frías mientras que la cabecilla saltaba de alegría al ver a las nuevas tórtolas a lo lejos danzar.

—Lo logró…Esa maldita hija de perra lo logró… -Exclamó Kuvira con total conmoción.

—Vaya, vaya, quien lo diría…Has tenido el Don Sobrina -mencionó Lin con una ligera sonrisa ladeada mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro a la menor

—Claro que sí, ¿Quién crees que unió a Jinora con Kai? Con lo tímidos que eran esos dos, se hubieran tardado un siglo en lograrse declarar.

—Y ahora se viene mi misión más difícil y especial… -mencionó y cogiendo a sus dos tías de los brazos las acercó para susurrarles al oído- Buscarle una novia a la estirada de mi hermana militar…

—¡Oye, escuché eso! -Renegó Kuvira que ante el misterioso secretismo de su hermana se había acercado a escuchar.

Las esposas rieron a carcajadas mientras la mujer del lunar intentaba darle alcance a su ladina y escurridiza hermana menor.

Mientras salvaba su pellejo, Opal no podía evitar ver con orgullo hacia la pista, sus amigas estaban bailando muy pegadas, susurrándose cosas y sonriendo con dulzura. Ambas estaban en su propia burbuja de felicidad, la cual esperaba pronto fuera de amor. Se sintió dichosa por ver y ser partícipe del extraño pero lindo nacimiento de lo que sabía sería una muy fuerte y duradera relación

Sí, ser celestina no fue tarea fácil. Unir a esas chicas había sido todo un reto a tomar; pero ver ahora su tierna meta cumplida, era para ella el regalo de cumpleaños más espectacular.

** Fin **

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero les haya gustado esta historia.

Sí, sé que tengo fics pendientes… ¡Pero si viene la inspiración no puedo hacer nada! Solo puedo obedecer y escribir lo que me indica.

Tengo deberes de la U, pero espero pronto actualizar Petite y/o DWM.

Ya saben, si fue de su agrado dejen un review, no cuesta nada y anima mucho ;D

Saludos,

_Le chat et l’abeille._


End file.
